


The Party

by SRassier



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRassier/pseuds/SRassier
Summary: The Hargreeves celebrate their birthday.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Number Five's Infinite Playlist but you do NOT need to read that to get this. All you need to know is that Five likes Frank Sinatra.

Allison paced back and forth in the foyer of the mansion. She anxiously awaited her siblings to come downstairs so she could inspect them before the party. She knew that at this point, with less than an hour before their guests would start to arrive, she had to trust that everyone did as they were told and got something presentable to wear. She had opted for a simple ‘little black dress,’ with a high neckline and trailing hem. To cap it off, she was wearing cute strappy heels and gold hoop earrings and a bracelet to match. She was looking fine, if she did say so herself.

She didn’t have to wait long before Klaus made his appearance. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his understated (for Klaus) outfit. He was decked out in skinny black leather pants, a white gothic style blouse, complete with ruffles on the front. Over the shirt he wore a sash that read ‘Birthday Girl.’ When he reached the bottom of the steps, he handed her a matching sash and eagerly asked “Did you want a tiara, too? I got some, but it didn’t really go with the ensemble.” He made a sweeping motion over his clothes and did a turn as Allison smiled.   
“No, I think the sash will be good enough.” She took it and put it on as Two more siblings came around the corner. As always, they were bickering.   
“She said that I didn’t need to wear a tie.” Diego huffed as he came down the steps, followed closely by Luther, looking very uncomfortable, fussing with the tie he was attempting to tie.   
“It’s a fancy party, you should wear a tie.” He grumbled as he walked up to Allison, pleading with his eyes for her to help him, both with the tie, and with Diego.   
She reached up and finished tying it for him and sighed. “Diego is wearing a sport coat; he has no need for a tie. You are wearing a suit jacket, that is why you need one.” Diego leaned against the wall with a smug look on his face as Luther scowled at him. 

Next down the stairs was Vanya. Allison nearly squealed with delight as her sister joined them wearing the outfit that she had picked out for her. It was a lovely dark blue suit and she had even let Allison put her hair up. “You look fabulous!”  
“Damn, V.” Diego chuckled. “You clean up pretty good.”  
Vanya sneered at him, but it quickly turned into a small smile when she realized he was being sincere. “Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.”   
Allison looked at the clock and wondered out loud, “Where is Five? I wanted to talk before people started to arrive.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” They all turned to see Five sauntering down the stairs in a perfectly cut jet black suit with a matching black tie, carrying a sequence draped Delores under his arm. 

Allison choked back a gasp before cautiously continuing. “Um, two questions.”  
“Shoot.”  
“One, are you really bringing your mannequin to the party?”  
Five raised an eyebrow at her, “Is she not invited?”  
Allison thought for a minute and decided that it really wasn’t worth the argument. “Never mind. Two…did you really go buy a suit in the kids department and have it tailored?”  
“Don’t be ridiculous Allison.” She let out a breath. “I had it made.”  
“Where did you get the money for a custom-made suit?”  
“Assassins made good money.”   
Everyone stood in silence, staring at their brother who looked 14. Luther broke in. “You mean, that when you used to be an assassin, you made good money, right?”  
Five looked at the group, then back to Luther. He stared for a moment, blinked a few times and replied. “Sure.”

Before Luther could speak, Allison broke in. “Ok, let’s table that discussion for later. People should be arriving soon.” On cue, the doorbell rang. Allison smiled and rushed over and opened it. “Mr. Mayor!” She gushed as a man and woman entered the room. Five visibly rolled his eyes before walking past everyone and heading outside. “The party is out in the courtyard, please help yourself to appetizers and drinks.” She motioned toward the glass doors leading outside as the bell rang again and she turned to welcome the next group into the mansion.  
Over the next 45 minutes, the courtyard became packed with people. Some of them were Allison’s friends and important people from the community, others were from Vanya’s orchestra or some of Diego’s police friends. Allison and Klaus made their way effortlessly around the crowd, making introductions and joking with everyone and anyone, and Diego was in his element chatting with the cops, exchanging stories about their exploits. Vanya was chatting with a few people who played in the orchestra that she joined. She was slowly coming out of her shell as she gained more and more control of her powers and was even making friends. 

Five sat on a bench next to Delores, fielding the occasional ‘Happy Birthday’ with the politest smile he could manage. He was beginning to look for an exit strategy when Luther plopped down next to him. “This sucks, huh?” Five looked at Luther and gave him a knowing smile. If anyone was more uncomfortable in a crowd than Five, it was Luther. The brother’s sat in silence for a moment before Luther produced a box wrapped in paper with balloons across it and a bow perched on top. “Here.”  
Five took the box, giving Luther a look of confusion. “I thought we weren’t doing gifts?”  
“I know, and I didn’t plan on it. I heard someone mention it somewhere and I thought of you.”

Five took a moment to stare at the present before finally tearing into the paper. Once it was uncovered, he found himself looking at a velvety box adorned with the label, ‘Jack Daniel’s Sinatra Select Bold Smooth Classic Tennessee Whiskey.’ He looked up at Luther, who was smiling cautiously. “I thought, you really love Frank Sinatra, and, well…alcohol, so this was a good fit.” Five looked back at the bottle as Luther asked, “Do you like it?”  
Five stood up and turned to face Luther. “Come on.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Kitchen. We need two glasses.” Luther’s smile widened as he jumped up and followed Five into the kitchen where the brothers hid from the party, enjoying the whiskey and each other’s company.


End file.
